Blinded By Love
by kdani2345
Summary: Meet Edward, the GORGEOUS new guy, who immediately has every girl hooked. Meet Bella, the outcast with a secret, no one's ever really noticed her. Until now. What delicious encounter awaits these 2? Will Bella ever tell her secret?
1. Casual Meetings

**_Hey…_**

**_Yeah… I know…I know…new story….AGAIN?? But inspiration can come from anything…this one came from a TV show. Cheesy…right? Anyway, please take the time to read it and I assure you that you won't regret it._**

**_P.S. I was really inspired and reached the point to writing a song for Two Worlds Collide and Forbidden Love, I'll post them soon!!_**

**_Meet Edward, the gorgeous new guy. Meet Bella, the outcast with a secret, nobody's ever noticed her, until now._**

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**

I sigh angrily, brushing away some strands of my wavy mahogany hair off my face. I lift up my loose black-rimmed glasses and rest my head against the cool wall. This was my spot, my study carrel in the library and all the books I could read. I always hung out here, whenever I had free time, reading whenever I could. I put down my book, Pride and Prejudice, on the table and get up gathering my things. I walked in a slow pace towards my first class, English, before first bell rang.

The bell rang and what seemed like a million students rushed into the halls, trampling me in the process. I tried to get up but my glasses fell off and all I could see was a blurred sight of my surroundings. I felt around the floor and found a piece of chewed gum (yuck!), a paper clip, a nail file and sadly, no glasses. I sighed and concentrated more on finding all of my books. Government, English, Physics, yep, they were all here. I stacked them up neatly and crawled over to the side and waited patiently for everyone to leave. A pale hand handed me something that looked black and felt curvy. My glasses!

"Is this yours?" a velvety voice asked me, a boy.

"Umm…..yeah" I said, squinting to get a better view. All I could see was a bronze mess that was his hair and he was pale, like me.

"Thanks" I mumbled, getting up with his help and putting on my glasses and looking up at him. I saw nothing but the trace of a tan jacket and black jeans running off. I frowned and rolled my eyes. He probably didn't want to be seen with me, typical guy. I straighten out my dark blue jacket and head off to class, wondering about that bronze-haired, pale fellow.

_**Edward's POV**_

That was one of the jerkiest things I'd ever done, I ran away from that girl. I didn't want her to know me. The girl was beautiful; her long brown hair was in soft, natural curls. Her creamy white skin was so luscious that it was irresistible to touch. Her soft, chocolate-brown eyes squinted earlier, trying to get a better view, but I wasn't having that. I half-ran to my first class, English, to get my mind off her. I reached Room 110 breathless. The middle-aged teacher stared at me wide-eyed but remained composed.

"Ah, you must be the new student" she said, scanning a list of student's names.

"Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am" I said, straightening my tan jacket and running a hand through my messy hair.

"Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" she asked, gesturing to a spot right in front. "I'm Mrs. Anderson by the way" she added.

"Okay" I said, walking up to the front. "I'm Edward Cullen, I just moved here from L.A with my family" I said,  
running a hand through my hair again. I smiled my best smile, but nonetheless, it was fake, but no one seems to notice.

"Well then Edward, please take the seat in the third row beside Miss Swa—"she stopped short, looking confused. "Where is Miss Swan?" she asked the class.

"Here, Mrs. Anderson", a small voice answered from behind us. The girl! She was slightly breathless and a blushed a beautiful shade of pink, she looked absolutely stunning. I tried to tear away my gaze from her face and I now noticed what she wore, she had on a white blouse underneath her blue jacket with dark wash jeans and flats. It was perfect for the chilly Alaskan climate and it was simple yet elegant. Mrs. Anderson checked her watch and smiled at her.

"You made it just in time, 7:34; one minute before the tardy bell" Mrs. Anderson said.

The girl smiled and blushed once again. She fixed her glasses that were the slightest bit loose. She carried her books and messenger bag to the seat beside me. I snapped out of my thoughts and did the same, sitting down and I tried not to stare at her. Mrs. Anderson prattled on about reading lists for the start of a new term.

I had moved to Sea View High in Alaska in the middle of the school year. My father, a doctor, got offered a job here and we moved straight away. I had to finish my senior year here and go to pursue my dreams of being a doctor.

My siblings, my twin Alice and my brother Emmett were all nervous today, but of course I was the most nervous. Alice and Emmett would make friends, what with Alice being Ms. Friendship, she was always liked and Emmett being that huge jock with a softie heart. Who was I? I was their geeky brother who played the piano and wanted to be a doctor. I looked at my surroundings, the plain white walls, the wooden desks that creaked and squeaked every time you jostled. The chilly morning you see through the window, Then, I became aware of a small white hand on my arm. I looked over to see the girl from earlier looking shy and biting her full, pink lip.

"Yes?" I asked; my voice perfectly even. She blushed a delicious shade of red and I tried to hold back the smile that threatened to escape my lips.

"Well…umm…could you give me that pencil?" she choked out, pointing to the long pencil near my left foot. I grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Thanks...err" she said, biting her lip again.

"Edward" I supplied, she gave a grateful smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you Edward" she said, shifting a bit, to signal that she was going to pay attention to the lecture again.

"You're welcome…" I said, trailing off vaguely, trying to make a subtle hint of wanting to know her name.

"Bella" she said, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She looked away too quickly and soon her full attention was on the lecture. I was absolutely mesmerized at the sight beside me. I instantly wanted to get to know her after eyeing a copy of Pride and Prejudice in her messenger bag, one of my favorites. I contemplated ways to make an excuse to talk to her. If only I wasn't so darn shy! A bell rang, signaling the end of my English class. I stood up and gathered my things as slowly as I could, matching her pace. I tapped her shoulder and she looked back surprised. I gathered all my nerve to talk to her.

"Listen, umm Bella, would you mind showing me ar—", I got cut off by a girl's flirtatious voice.

"Edward, right?" she asked, her strawberry-blonde hair was shining against the light, she flipped her hair. I looked down to what she was wearing. She was wearing a denim mini with a pink tank top with light pink stilettos. Didn't she feel cold? I mean sure there were heaters…but?

"Yeah", I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. She leant in closer and ran her fingers through my messy bronze hair.

"So you need a tour guide?" she asked, her fingers trailing along my arm. I looked nervously at Bella.

"Swan, I'll take it from here" she sneered, taking my arm. I flinched a bit at her touch but remained my composure.

"But, I—", Bella cut me off, speaking for the first time.

"It's okay. Tanya can take you around" she said calmly, seeming oblivious to the obvious rudeness Tanya was showing her. "Tanya, Edward" she said as she grabbed her bag and went out the door.

"So, what's your next class?" Tanya asked, getting her things and joining me as I walked closer to the door and took my arm. I grimaced when she wasn't looking and I decided to formally know her name.

"What's your name again? I'm afraid I didn't catch it" I said politely as we walked down the halls over-crowded with students and teachers.

"What a gentleman" she said, her voice full of approval as we stopped and she looked me over. "Tanya, Tanya Dashford" she said, smiling and winking as we continued to walk.

_Boy, this was going to be a long day._

_**Bella's POV**_

Just as expected. Tanya always would never be satisfied with almost every male wrapped around her perfectly polished fingernail, every one of them willing to do her every whim. I rolled my eyes, and HE practically jumped at the chance, or did he? I ran to Government as fast as I could. HE talked to me, he was the boy from earlier, the bronze hair was a dead give-away. I went in the room to find my only Mrs. Saunders, my favorite teacher there, fixing a TV set and fiddling with a DVD.

"Ah, Isabella" she said, acknowledging my presence. She gave me a light hug and looked me over. "How are you today?" she said, a mischievous look on her face.

"Nothing much" I said, a far-away look on my face. She laughed lightly and winked.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked, trying to divert the attention, looking down. Mrs. Saunders always knew when I diverted the attention; she laughed again and got a folder on her desk with papers in it.

"Oh…well…here" she said, counting the papers before giving them to me. "Would you mind going to the front desk and giving these to Mr. Munson?" she said, pretending to act like she was going to put a huge burden on my shoulders.

"Sure, no problem" I said, setting down my bag on my seat and headed out the door.

As I opened the door, I collided with a force so strong that I got knocked down and I looked up to find…..

* * *

**And that's the start of my newest story..... I'll be posting more soon. Watch out for new chapters on other series. Also, please, please take the time to read and review my first one-shot, Thinking of You, it would mean a lot.**

**OOHHH!! Who did she bump in to? As if you didn't already know smirk**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'll give you a big hug or some more chocolate :D…..**


	2. Chance Encounters

**Hey guys!! This is the 2****nd**** chapter, I'm just so excited for this series 'cause I have a lot of ideas for it. I would like to give a MILLION thanks to ****Princess Colours story writer**** for being my first reviewer. **

**So, last time on BBL, Bella bumps into "a strong force", who is it??**

_**Bella's POV**_

As I walked out, a force so strong hit me, I stumbled to the floor and Mrs. Saunders' folder skidded across the hall, just great. I was still on the floor; I looked up to see who I bumped into. That person would probably be pissed off like there's no tomorrow, but instead; I looked up to see caring eyes, filled with an utter sincerity that I couldn't deny.

Soft, lovely, caring, green eyes.

_**Edward's POV**_

I stared into the bottomless pits of brown that were her eyes. It felt like I was staring into her soul. Her chocolate-brown eyes looked up at me, curious and shy. I held out my hand and she bit her pink lip and held onto mine, her supple, warm hand held mine. I tried to prolong the moment, to try to freeze time. But time couldn't stand still; I helped her up and gathered all of her things, jogging to the other side of the hall to pick up the folder. Mrs. Saunders' folder? I eyed it incredulously and jogged over to Bella, handing her the folder.

"Thank you" she said, giving a kind, heart-breaking smile. The sweetness in her expression was so genuine and real that it seemed unreal. **(A/N: Confusing??)**

"No problem", I said, smoothly, staring subtly at her features. Although my efforts were really not-so-subtle after all, her lifted the bridge of her dark-rimmed glasses and looked down. She walked away, looking down.

I walked into the classroom and scanned the room for a seat, cleverly avoiding the eager of eyes of a blonde, cheerleader type girl, eyeing me appreciatively. I saw a familiar messenger bag, Bella's, _she might think I'm a stalker_, I thought. I sat down and thought of what we would've talked about if Tanya hadn't interrupted. Maybe, we could've talked about our favorite books, our hobbies….my thoughts were far away.

I finally got freed from Tanya's manicured finger tips and I half-ran to the classroom all the way in other building. I got to the door breathless and that was when I bumped into Bella. Ah, sweet heaven replayed in my mind. But some little voice told me in the back of my mind that I shouldn't be obsessing over some girl I barely even knew, or talked to, I shoved that voice to the very back of my head for later. Save the worrying for later. I wondered as I tilted my head backwards in an effort to rest, how Alice and Emmett were doing.

My first day was ALMOST PERFECT.

_**Bella's POV**_

That was INCREDIBLE. What were the chances? I walked off, shyly, trying not to look back at him. I walked to the front office in haste, was he in my class? Somewhere within the deep confines of my mind, I was already crushing on him. I hurried my trip Mr. Munson to be able to get back as soon as possible, I stopped over at the restroom and as I was going out, I heard the familiar clacking of stiletto heels on the marble floor. I remained calm and stayed inside the cubicle, I eavesdropped a bit as I heard mine and Edward's name being thrown casually in the conversation.

"_HE is so __**damn**__ gorgeous"_ a nasally voice said, opening the faucet and the trickle of the water filled the room. LAUREN! She was the queen bee here along with Tanya. Although, it was pretty clear that Tanya was THE boss.

"_I know,"_ Tanya said, tapping her heels on the floor, quite annoyingly. _"Swan's a lucky bitch"_ she said. Probably rolling her eyes, I sighed inwardly at the adjective they've used to my name. I was probably used to that now. I rolled my eyes. I listened in again, aware that what I was doing was really wrong.

"_So, how was first period?"_ Lauren asked her voice **thick** with implications. I grimaced, I quite liked first period, except the last part. Edward WAS nice, maybe I could get to know him better?

"_Sad. He is SO oblivious_" Tanya said. "He practically ditched me" she said.

"_What did you guys do?"_ Lauren said, implicating more than just cordial conversation.

"_Nothing!"_ Tanya said. "_I just chatted him up about his family and school_" she said. "_BORING stuff, it SUCKED_" she ended.

"_Have you seen his sister?"_ Lauren gossiped, _"They are clearly from a filthy, stinking RICH family"_ she said. _"All designer clothes and maybe even a designer nose"_ she said, her voice smug.

"_Not yet",_ Tanya said. _"But maybe we have some classes together" _she said. _"I think…."_ she said, thoughtful. _"That his sister…"_ she said, trailing off, a smile evident in her voice.

"_Could be the key to getting him, GENIUS"_ Lauren continued it, squealing and jumping up and down.

"_See? I have SO not lost my touch"_ Tanya said, smug. _"Let's start planning"_ she said. _"SHIT"_ she suddenly cried, startling me. _"Mr. Banner's class starts in 5 minutes, let's go" _she said, slamming the door as the left me in the bathroom, unaware of my presence.

I stepped out into the empty restroom. I walked back into the classroom with a grievous disposition. I stepped into the classroom and took my seat. It wasn't till then that I saw that someone actually sat beside me. I looked to my right and saw Edward sitting there.

"Hello" he said smoothly as he saw that he caught my attention.

"Hi" I said shyly, looking down.

"Pride and Prejudice, good choice" he said, eyeing my new copy of the book.

"What can I say? I'm a true Austen fan" I said, rather confidently, smiling at him. I don't know why but the sudden comfort came from the fact that we actually had something in common, the Greek god and the mousy girl. He laughed lightly and continued conversing with me.

"Have you read many of her works?" he asked. He was running a hand through his tousled bronze hair; I caught my breath and thought my heart would stop.

"Actually, yes" I said, rummaging through my bag, looking for my list of classics. "These are the ones I've read" I said, handing him the list.

Mansfield Park

**Sense and Sensibility**

_Pride and Prejudice_

"What do the highlighted and italicized one mean?" he said, pointing to the changes in my clumsy handwriting.

"Well, the bold one is the one I first fell in love with, and the italicized one is the one I…" I stopped, trailing off. That was a secret I would never tell.

_**Edward's POV**_

"The one that?" I urged. Bella trailed off mysteriously, I stared in awe as I looked at her beautiful face, her distinct beauty; she spoke with a certain eloquent manner that made her true to her lady form.

"Well" she started, thinking for a while. A subtly smug look crossed her face. "Well, if I told you, then, I'd gave to kill you" **(A/N: Credit to A Walk to Remember, it's one of my FAVORITE quotes from it) **

She was quoting "A Walk to Remember"? I laughed lightly and she did too, noticing that I realized her quote.

"Well, okay" I said, I opened my mouth to ask again, but the teacher, Mrs. Saunders, called the class to order. DEAR GOD, would time ever stand still? Bella turned slightly cold and listened as Mrs. Saunders explained the film, instructing us to take down notes. The film was a depiction of the Louisiana Purchase, one of the U.S's most important moments in history.

As the film droned on, I found myself always casually staring at Bella, looking at her as her pen scratched on her notebook paper, taking down perfect notes. I remembered the need to take down some, I tried to copy sufficient details, but I realized that I had missed the first part. Maybe I could borrow Bella's notes?

I tapped Bella on the shoulder, she was in the middle of writing down a detail; she finished the sentence and turned to face me.

"Well…you see Bella, I was wondering if I could copy your notes on the first part" I stuttered while whispering, she gave a kind nod and thought for a while.

"Okay, meet me during lunch to copy, "she whispered back. "If you don't already have plans with someone" she added shyly. What had brought this on? I internally cursed Tanya Dashford as I realized that she thought me a player of some sort.

"No…no…Lunch is fine" I said, assuring her. I almost placed a hand on her arm but realized that this would complicate things.

"Okay then" she said, turning back to the film.

This morning was puzzling and confounding. I couldn't wait for lunch.

_**Bella's POV**_

He wanted to copy notes? I was slightly peeved at first but realized that the film WAS a tad bit fast and you really had to engross yourself to understand. Too easy; I had already watched, so I knew what to take down.

So, he was coming to see me lunch? My heart stuttered and fluctuated, I couldn't wait.

My knowledge of our impending meeting made the morning breeze by. I was excited, nervous and shaking. _Get a grip. _I told myself, he's just copying your notes. I almost ran into the door and into the cafeteria, seating in my usual spot. I mentally scolded myself; I had forgotten to get food. I stood up, slowly making my way to the line. I just got a juice box and a ham and cheese sandwich. As I made my way back to the table, I scanned the room for Edward, looking if he was already there. I was then aware as I sat down, of a beautiful, pixie-like girl that approached me. She was beautiful; she wore a long-sleeved cream blouse that she paired with a dark vest. She wore black slacks that had a certain flare to them, the intricate designs of flowers and vines on the side; she wore black flats that had little bows on them.

She smiled, her milky white teeth shining, she had a fair complexion, her nose perfectly straight and had the most interesting eyes. They were emerald-green with gold flecks in them that glowed in the illuminated room.

"Hi" she said her trilling voice light and kind. "Do you mind if I sit?" she said.

"No, not at all" I said and she sat down on my left, setting her tray down, she opened the packet of strawberry preserves and slathered it on to the English muffin. I stared quite a bit, a tad confused and amused, she noticed my incredulous look and she laughed and so did I.

"I like dessert first" she said as she stuck the English muffin in her mouth. "Want some?" she said, offering me the other half of the muffin. "It enhances the flavor of what's to come" she said. I took the half and took a bite, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry preserves.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Alice" she said, introducing herself, "Alice Cullen, I'm new here" CULLEN??!?!? So, she was his sister? Of all the coincidences, I kept my eyes from bugging out and remained my composure.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella, Bella Swan" I said, stretching out a hand and shook hers awkwardly. I finished my half and ate my ham and cheese sandwich, finding that she made perfect sense. (**A/N: I've never tried doing that, but my good friend SWEARS it works…might try it sometime *laughs*) **We chatted for a while about school. She came from L.A, she hadn't mentioned her family though, and I could tell that she was about to when Edward approached us.

"Bella, I'm sorry I'm late, my Spanish class ended 10 minutes late…" he said, explaining fervently. I didn't see the reason why, we were just sharing notes. I nodded and said it was okay. "Alice?" he suddenly said, acknowledging the presence of his sister. She looked at him first with wide eyes, but then settled on to have a knowing look on her face.

"So, you two know each other?" Alice asked, her eyes shining. The wind suddenly breezed in as people from outside entered, her spiky hair tousled in the wind, it couldn't have been more like a model.

"Yeah," me and Edward both said, I blushed and looked down. Alice laughed and continued to eat her lunch.

"You should really get some lunch now Edward. You look really tired out" Alice said, smiling again after laughing. "You look like you ran towards the cafeteria" she said, giving him another knowing look. He went off and returned with some pizza and lemon soda.

"The notes?" I said, handing him my notebook. "I hope you can understand my handwriting" I said, smiling. He smiled back, opening his notebook and taking out a pen, copying my notes. I looked stealthily at his notebook, reading the perfect replica of my notes, only in his elegant calligraphy. I was so close to leaning in but I was aware of Alice's presence. I leaned back and saw Alice looking again; she obviously knew something was up. I grimaced inwardly, _way to make a first impression, _I told myself. I chatted with Alice once again, but was then interrupted by a clickety-clack of stilettos against the linoleum floor. I grimaced openly as Tanya Dashford and Lauren Mallory approached us.

"Hello, I'm Tanya" Tanya said, her arrogant air still eminent with her plastic sugary sweet voice.

"Hey there, I'm Lauren" Lauren said, as if she rehearsed this line over and over again. I remembered theirs plans, they were going to get close to Alice.

"So, Alice right?" Tanya began, after getting Alice's nod, she continued on with what sounded like lines delivered perfectly from some teen drama movie. "How are you liking it here?" Tanya asked, her fake kindness so irritating that I wondered if Alice noticed it, I sure did, but maybe that was because I knew Tanya.

"It's okay" Alice said, smiling just as sweet, but there was a genuine feeling right there, I didn't know if it was real, but then I heard Alice's angry mutter. "Until you got here, opportunist b***ches" she said. I reached for her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. She looked at me sideways, and smiled kindly. I was aware of Lauren and Tanya's babbling about how cool school was and stuff. I glanced to see Edward pointedly ignoring them, he had finished copying notes and was now eating, staring absent-mindedly into thin air.

"Mind if we sit?" Tanya said, looking at Alice who glanced at me. I told myself to be nice and I was too much of a social outcast to refuse, I answered in the most diplomatic manner I could muster up.

"No, go ahead" I said, looking away. I heard my familiar ringtone play.

_Things get better, through whatever_

_If you fall, dust it off, don't let up_

_Don't you know, you can go, be your own miracle_

_You need to know_

I heard the familiar ringtone of Just Stand Up, I immediately searched through the front pocket of my messenger bag and found my phone, and I flipped it open and heard my mom's always flustered voice.

"_Bella, you haven't forgot about your check up, right?" _My mom said, slightly worried

"No, mom" I said confidently, this wasn't the thing I could forget.

"_Honey, Dr. Reynolds had to move it up a bit earlier, they need to do some more tests so that they can confirm"_ Mom said nervously.

"Earlier? Like how?" I asked, biting my lip. Would I miss school? No, mom knew I hated that.

"_Well, honey, this afternoon, right after lunch at 1:00"_ she said. I widened my eyes as I glanced at my watch, it was 12:30, and I had to leave now. A small part of my mind willed me to protest, but the larger part told me to be the obedient daughter, this was for me anyway.

"_Honey, I'm sorry, I know how you feel about this. I just couldn't move it till later"_ Mom added, really apologetic. I felt a wave of guilt engulf me.

"No, mom, its okay, let me get the permit to leave and I'll meet you at the hospital" I said, saying goodbye. I gathered my things as fast and as inconspicuously as I could, grabbing my unopened juice box. Alice and the others didn't notice my departure from the table, thank God. As I walked to the front office, I was aware of footsteps from behind, it was Alice. She followed me to the front office.

"Bella, Bella, wait", she said, stopping directly in front of me. I looked at her earnestly.

"Is there something wrong?" Alice asked, looking at me, truly worried about something, maybe me?

"No, not at all" I said, looking down. Things most certainly not fine, this check-up was one of the most crucial moments to my existence. This check-up could mean… I shuddered at my dark thought.

"Are you sure? You left in a hurry" Alice said, looking me up and down.

"Really. I'm fine. I just have to get a permit from the office to skip the rest of the day" explained calmly. She looked puzzled and probed further.

"Where are you going if I may ask?" Alice said kindly.

"To the doctor's, for a check-up" I said, biting my lip. She looked worried again and placed a hand on my arm.

"Is…something wrong?" she asked, holding onto my arm, her green eyes bore into mine, somehow understanding. I couldn't believe this was the girl I'd just met.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have my yearly check-up, nothing serious" I said. It wasn't a full lie, I always had a yearly check-up and it really was today, but, I lied about it not being serious at all. But Alice seemed to accept that after deliberating.

"Oh, okay. Well, be safe Bella" she said with such familiarity as I walked closer to the door. I had my hand on the doorknob but she said something that warmed my heart so much that I almost cried.

"Bella, you're a great person, and I think that we could be the best of friends. I hope you know that I really, really do hope we can be friends. I also do truly hope that you'll come to me when something's wrong" she said, smiling and heading back to the direction of the cafeteria.

I walked into the front office and requested that required forms, signing them as fast as I could. I walked to the parking lot in a hurry, I drove as quickly as possible to Town City Hospital where my mother's blue Pri-ace was parked.

I walked into the halls that were painted a clean white, the order around me always so eerie. I took the elevator to the 7th floor and entered Dr. Reynolds' office.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. Are you ready?" Dr, Reynolds said, smiling as I got in.

"As I'll ever be" I said, stepping into the room that was about to determine my faith and maybe even change my life forever.

**~~~END OF EPISODE~~~**

**So, what do you guys think? I know the chapter is quite long but this story needed to go somewhere.**

**Why does Bella need to go to the doctor's? (You'll find that out when time comes *grins*)**

**I'm sorry if there's no Edward/Bella fluff yet, but this is sort of the start of all that lovely fluffy moments. **

_**Please, please review :D**_

_**Or maybe you could click that green button over there, asking you to come with me. **_

_**I appreciate all of your support and the criticisms you might have, I'm open to all of them. **_

_**Thank you and have a WONDEFUL day.**_


	3. Hit and Miss

**Hello my dear readers,**

**There's a very special reader, who guessed correctly the reason of the check-up, but that reader will be anonymous for now….or maybe forever?? Just kidding, secret reader, you know who you are. The reader's a lucky guesser, but I won't be giving any hints on who it is. But, I still want to hear your guesses, please PM me on what they are and it's all up to me to tell you if you got it correctly, like secret reader. **

**Well, I suppose this chapter is sort of a filler chapter. I really want to save what's going to happen for one whole chapter. With a great review, who knows what'll happen, maybe the next chapter or 2, if you got me inspired. *laughs* Sorry, it's just so enlightening and endearing to read your reviews, please review, okay??**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, I really and truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. The last chapter really was something, huh? All I can say is, Bella is not diagnosed with cancer and hopefully, she won't die *laughs* that's just a mystery to this series that will unfold in time. What are your guesses on the reason of her check-up? Why didn't Edward notice Bella leave, or did he? Will Lauren and Tanya succeed with their plan to be "friends" with Alice? **

**Let's find out now :)**

**P.S:: I saw a silver Volvo today!! HONEST!! I started smiling like crazy and my mom looked at me like she wanted to bring me somewhere *cough* mental hospital *cough*. Anyway, pretty crazy, huh?**

**Has that ever happened to you??

* * *

**

_**Edward's POV**_

I let her leave. I let her walk out the door. Wasn't I supposed to be gracious enough to see what was wrong? What did my mother teach me? I grimaced, I remembered standing up and following her, Alice already left, but I felt sharp nails sinking into my arm, restraining me. I turned to see Tanya smiling at me flirtatiously. She once again, ran a hand across my chest.

"She probably had some kind of nerd concussion" she said, making my perceptions about her darken even more. I loathed her immediately, even before she said those spiteful words to Bella.

"Huh? Yeah. I guess" I answered, a bit dazed as I was concentrating to leave and run to Bella.

"See? We're _really_ alike. Don't you think?" Tanya said. I really wasn't paying attention anymore; Lauren was sending me looks from behind Tanya. I was disgusted, I felt sick all over. I was sending alarmed thoughts and looks, begging someone to save me.

It was as if my thoughts had called Alice to the rescue. Alice walked right up and tapped Tanya on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Tanya said, putting on some fake niceness for Alice. I was sure Alice could see through it all, she always knew.

"A Mrs. Gleason's looking for you two" Alice said, smoothly. I was probably the only one who saw through the lie, but this lie was my lifeline. I could feel myself grabbing onto it for support.

"Oh SHIT." Tanya cursed. "Got to go, bye" she waved, running off. Although I suppose it was nearly impossible with her 3" heels.

"Thanks" I said to Alice, she regarded me with a solemn look on her face. I questioned this and she answered me, making my heart sink and my face fall.

"You let Bella leave" Alice said, somewhat harshly. I answered in the calmest manner I could muster up. My blood was boiling; didn't she realize that I tried? That I didn't want it to be like that?

"She left on her own free will" I said, failing in an attempt at nonchalance.

Alice was practically snarling when she spoke. "Do you even know why?" she said. When I looked down, she took the chance and surprised me with her answer. "She has a doctor's appointment"

Concern encompassed my every vein and nerve, what was wrong? "Why?" I said, my voice lowered in volume.

"I don't know" Alice said, looking down. "But what I do know, Edward, is that I like this girl. And maybe you do too" she said, enunciating every syllable as if she were talking to a child. Lunch ended right then, I gathered all of my things and half-ran to Biology, where I met another teacher, Mr. Banner. I greeted him cordially and sat down on one of the empty lab work-areas.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, your partner, Ms. Swan had to skip the rest of the school day. I'm afraid you'll have to do this activity on your own" Mr. Banner said, handing me a list of mandatory lab tools to bring on Monday. Bella was my partner?? I grimaced at the failed opportunity, I sat straight and went on with my classes in the same manner. Listening to the lectures and patiently taking down notes.

When the painfully boring school day had finished, I drove my silver Volvo to our newly purchased home. More like restored actually, my mother Esme, loved restoring and furnishing old houses, it was no surprise that she wanted to do our new one in Alaska. I drove into the garage, finding my sister's Porsche was there, but not his brother's Jeep.

I walked into the house that was white, it had that Victorian feel to it. Esme mixed timelessness with softness that ultimately let the house have that homey and comfy vibe, yet with and elegant demeanor.

"I'm home" I called out. Alice skipped forward, holding a plate with Esme's homemade carrot cake. She had that smug look on her face, telling me she had more than her allotted share.

"Alice" I said, cautioning her with my eyes. "How many did you eat?" I said, narrowing my eyes. She looked at me innocent and shoved one slice into my hand.

"I don't know" she said. "I lost track after 5" she said, placing the plate on one side table. She crouched into a running position, waiting for me to say something.

"Alice….." I said, placing my slice on the plate. "You are so dead" I said, and she took off, flitting around the living room, running up and down the stairs. I enjoyed track and field and trained for it before, but Alice, she was something else. She had her slight figure and her fast reflexes, she was good. But…I'd like to think I was better.

I was proved wrong, I was breathless chasing her, but she continued running around the living room and not breaking a sweat.

"Too slow Edward" she said, grabbing my carrot slice and making a break for her room. I drank a glass of cool water before running to her room, barely catching the sleeve of her cotton shirt, I tugged on the sleeve and grabbed the carrot slice, shoving it in my mouth, savoring every taste and flavor it gave. I smiled in triumph, winning was never this good. I was then aware of chuckling behind me, it was tinkling and it was joined by a rough, booming sound. I turned to see my mother and brother had witnessed everything.

"So, mom" Emmett began, a mischievous look in his eye. " I was so tired today, meeting lots of people and talking and stuff. I drove home to relax, to rest, I didn't realize I'd come home to….this" he said, pausing for effect, he gestured to mine and Alice's position. Me grabbing her sleeve with one hand still holding a portion of cake and Alice, looking irritated, yet, she had an embarrassed expression on. Esme and Emmett laughed, eventually Alice and I joined in too, I let go of her shirt and playfully messed up her hair.

"Have fun Alice?" I said, shoving the rest of the cake into my mouth.

"A lot" she said, laughing and bouncing up and down. "We never have this kind of fun all the time" she said, elbowing me.

"Who knew cake could cause all of this?" Esme said, faking worry and concern.

"Yeah, but mom, remember…" Emmett started, trailing off, giving us the look of mischief we all knew and loved.

"This is your cake"**(A/N: Aren't the three siblings so cute?) **We three said in unison, chuckling and laughing to our hearts content. Esme smiled as she turned around, heading for the staircase, telling us that she had to phone dad. Emmett suddenly gave a worried cry, we turned around to find him looking worried and mad.

"Just one more matter to take care of: Alice, did you leave me some cake?" he said, making us erupt in laughter once again. Esme went downstairs and we all went to our separate rooms.

I lay in my bed, thinking about today, about how I couldn't remove Bella's image from my mind. I heard my door to open and I saw Alice enter.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I said, in mock irritation.

"Oh. Okay" she said, getting out and closing the door, she gave three quick raps on the door and opened the door.

"Happy?" she said, sitting on my bed and she had her poker face on, staring into my eyes.

"Now, seriously, about Bella" she started."You like her" she stated, not asking. It was as if she knew everything, she is my twin after all. I was born only 2 minutes ahead of her, but I was every bit as protective. Yet, in this situation, it was like I was the little brother, the one being reprimanded.

"I can't be sure" I said in a detached voice.

"But you are" she said, smiling. "I like her for you" she said wistfully. I looked down, running a hand through my hair.

"Anyway, what did you come here for?" I said, deliberately changing the subject. She smirked and produced a purple notebook from her back. It had just a plain design, plain purple with the said subject on it: Government IV. "Since when did you have a purple notebook?" she said incredulously, arching an eyebrow and rolling her eyes. She flipped the notebook open and pointed to the name, neatly stuck on the first page.

**BELLA SWAN**

**GOVERNMENT IV**

I frowned and looked down, embarrassed, I took her notebook. It was if the instinct was always in me. Alice laughed and left me there, awestruck.

"See?" she said on a parting note as she left me to my silent room. After Alice left, I continued staring out into thin air. Smiling every so often when I remembered her blush. **(A/N: Isn't it hard to believe they'd just met?)** It wasn't till dinner that I left my room, afterwards coming back and getting ready for bed. Maybe I did sound and look like a zombie, but I couldn't help but worry.

I fell asleep at about 1 in the morning, I was glad though that I had Bella's notebook, I had an excuse to talk to her tomorrow, err today.

_**At School…**_

Bella was not here. What happened to here?

_**Alice's POV **_** (A/N: I just couldn't resist!)**

Edward and Bella were meant for each other. I just knew it, I could feel it in my heart. I scrutinized Edward every time we'd have a class together, he had that same crest-fallen expression on. I couldn't help but feel sorry for my brother. But that made even further proof that he liked Bella. It was plain obvious from the way he looked at her and the way that he spoke of her. I hand nudged my shoulder and I turned to see Tanya, smiling like a nincompoop. I rolled my eyes inwardly, I had disliked this girl from the moment I met her.

"Hey Alice, want to eat lunch with us?" she said. It was lunch already? I smiled and said yes. No harm in that, right? My conscience told me that they were using me, like all other girls, but I couldn't do anything about that.

Lunch. Was. Unbearable.

Edward had to go to the library, or rather escaped to the library, seeing Tanya and Lauren. All those 2 did during lunch was gossip about other girls and even their so-called friends.

"Jessica SO had a nose job" Lauren sneered. Tanya laughed and flipped her hair, just like a queen bee did.

I had the surreal feeling I was in Mean Girls. Yes. That was it.

"Look at Angela, sitting over there, flirting with Ben, ugh. Such a flirt" Tanya said, narrowing her eyes at Angela Weber. Angela was a good person, I'd met her during English class and I took comfort in her company. She was so not flirting.

After several more minutes of smack-talk, the two girls turned their attention towards me. Throwing questions about Edward.

"What's Edward's favorite color?" Lauren asked, smiling with her fake attitude.

"Red" I answered smoothly, knowing he HATED red. Serves them right, using me to get to him.

"What's his favorite music?" Tanya asked.

"Techno and rap" I lied, it was only fair though, why should I tell the truth when I know that they were no good for Edward?

It went on like that for the whole lunch. Them bombarding me with questions and me answering in lies.

Today was a long day. I can't wait for it to end.

_**Bella's POV**_

The crying jag last night left me with a throbbing headache, I couldn't go to school. I was worried and jumpy the whole day. Of course I'd spent it alone.

Living with mom and dad was okay. If they were at least at home to spend time with you.

Yesterday was probably the worst and best of my life.

Now, I can't be sure if things can go back to normal.

After all, I'm not normal.

_But then, not being normal makes you unique_, a kind voice in my head said. Thank you kind voice.

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the shrill ringing of the telephone.

It was Angela, informing me of all the assignments, after jotting them all down, I gave my thanks and hung up. Angela and I were never close, but we were cordial. She was a good soul, she even cared enough to give me my missed requirements. I read the list again, prioritizing easiest to the most difficult.

Government—Research more on Lecture 17, don't use materials from the notebook.

Biology---Research on at least 5 types of frogs

English---Write an essay about Shakespearean art and plays

Trigonometry--- Answer the exercises on page 34

I started with Government, since I found it the easiest.

I got out my book and researched William and Clark's Expedition. I remembered that I had to make sure that they weren't the same as my notebook's. I went to look for my Government notebook in my bag, luckily I had brought my notebook.

It wasn't there.

!!!!!

Where is my notebook?

* * *

**Okay, so, I'm so absolutely sorry if this was just a filler chapter. The next will begin from when Bella comes back to school. That's something you have to tune into in the next chapter. **

**Which, as I said, can come faster if you review, please?**

**Sorry if I'm a tad bit obsessed, it's just that the kind reviews really make my day.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time :)**

**~~~~kdani2345**


	4. Welcome Back Bella

**Hello!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!!!! **

**  
I'm so sorry for the momentary time without chapters. I seriously hope that you guys haven't lost faith in this story…I'll give you this long, well, in my opinion, chapter as my apology...**

**My deepest apologies to Ranaz, I hope you get this, I'm sorry I wasn't able to get this fast enough and thank you for the words of encouragement.**

**Lately, I've been reading a lot of stories and they've all inspired me to keep pushing on.**

**I actually really wanted to get this chapter out sooner…but I concentrated a bit on my newest story, Oh Papa! LOL. **

**Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to twilightsun01 and maryssamcfadden, you guys rule :)**

**Have you guys seen New Moon?? AWE-SOME. Surprise ending, but it was WAY better than Twilight, agree?? Well….I'd really like to know your personal opinions, so PM me or leave a comment. You guys are amazing.**

**Anyway, back to business. Bella has had her checkup and her diagnosis is…well….a secret *chuckles*, you'll figure out as the story progresses. Edward found the day unbearable and well…Alice…was being Alice : D. Let's see what happens when Bella gets back to school. **

_**Bella's POV**_

It felt awkward to go back to school. Nobody seemed to notice I was gone, but yet, who ever noticed me? I tucked a loose strand to hair behind my ears to proceeded to walk towards the library and to my study carrel. I sat down and opened my text book, reading over the lectures that were included in the test today in Trig. I felt a hand tap my shoulder and saw that Alice had a study carrel right beside mine. She smiled and handed me a cup of coffee. I smiled back and she sat down next to me.

"Good Morning Bella" she said cheerily, getting out her notebook and pen. "So, how was yesterday's check-up?" she added, she was inconspicuously asking for details? _She actually cares_, a voice inside my head told me. I smiled kindly and took a sip of the coffee.

"It was okay" I said, a poker face on. She saw through my mask and held my free hand; I put down my coffee and looked down.

"Bella, what happened?" she asked, gently squeezing my hand. I looked up at her with teary eyes. The hot tears were sliding down my cheeks, they sting my eyes. Alice quickly wiped my tears with her handkerchief. "Bella, what happened?" she said, again.

"I…I…I…" I said, stuttering. "…" I tried speaking again, but the tears overwhelmed me. I cried again, Alice holding me. I unleashed all the tears I was holding back, all the misery that I felt, everything. I released it all. Not like last night, that was just because I was upset, but these tears were a mixture of everything: pain, sadness, self-pity and… release. **(A/N:: Bella is a tad bit emotional today, but she has her reasons)**

"Shh…Bella. It's okay…." Alice said, hugging me. "You don't have to tell me now, you just tell me when you're ready, okay?" she said, patting my arm and wiping my tears away. "Let's go to class" she said, after a moment of silence passed us.

"Alice?" I said, as we fixed our things.

"Yes?" she said, her eyes brimming with concern.

"Thank you" I said, smiling as we walked to class.

Our schedules were almost the same today; we both had Spanish IV with Señora Gomez. She was a kind teacher, barely in her 30s, but she was very astute and was loved by all her students. Alice sat beside me in this class. Francine Digby regarded us or more like me, with a scoff, Francine or Fran as her friends called her, had fiery red hair that was always arranged into small, wavy curls. She was part of the popular clique with Tanya and Lauren. Fran, being just as antagonistic as the two, was a famous model for Versace, she was a trendsetter and always at the peak of the fashion plate. She always thought of me as beneath her, she never bothered talking to me, only when she and the queen bees made fun of me.

Today, however, she approached me, well…Alice after class and she had plastered on a nice, white smile.

"Hey, Alice Cullen, right?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. She looked sideways, to peek at me, staring at me with a look that said 'Get out'.

"Yes, that's me." Alice said, sighing. Alice told me today that she was sick of everybody pretending to be her friend just because she was Edward's sister.

"Well…" Fran said, launching into a conversation with Alice, Alice remained passive, nodding along and answering at the right times. I stared off, feeling like an intruder. A familiar bronze head passed the classroom door. With my ulterior motive in check, I excused myself from the two and went outside, in hope of speaking to Edward alone. I walked in the hallway, looking for him. I was slinking in through the masses people. I looked in vain and finally I stopped at my locker, frowning, a finger tapped my shoulder and I spun around to face Edward. My heart pounded at our closeness, my breathing raced and my lungs struggled to keep up.

"Hhhhi" I said, stuttering and biting my lip. We were still close against each other, I moved to the side, in front of a Physics classroom.

"Hey" he said, flashing a dazzling smile. "So…umm…why did you leave unexpectedly yesterday?" he said, leaning against the locker.

"Doctor's appointment", I said flatly, expressing no emotion whatsoever, I tried to keep a poker face on. I couldn't show much emotion, 'cause I felt the tears were coming and it was stinging my eyes. I hoped he would change the topic already.

"Oh", he said, looking down and running long, white fingers in his hair.

_**Edward's POV**_

The doctor's?!? A small voice inside of me told me that something was wrong. I went against my better judgment and didn't ask, I didn't want to pry at all. I changed the topic at once. Although, I saw from the corner of my eye an uncomfortable note on Bella.

"Anyway, you sort of missed some things yesterday," I said, changing the topic quickly.

"Oh really??" she said, sighing and looking down. Think up something, FAST, my brain told me. I wracked my brain for some sort of a topic that would lighten the tense atmosphere. I got it!

"Uhm…. You left your notebook at school yesterday when you left" I said, rummaging in my bag for the purple notebook.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Bella said, hugging me for a moment. It felt good to be in her sweet embrace, held by her soft hands and arms. I wished that time would, right then and there that time would stop for me. It wasn't meant to be though, as she quickly processed what had happened. She let go quickly, biting her lip hard and looking down again. I brushed away the long brown strands of hair from her face and tilted her face up.

"I'm so sorry", she said, stuttering. " I don't know what came over me and I…I…I…" she said. I cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

"It's okay" I said, murmuring to her. "It felt comforting, don't you think?" I said, dropping my voice to just a whisper…

"It did feel good" she said, her voice equally soft. I held her hands and looked into her brown eyes.

"I missed you yesterday" I said finally, looking down.

"I missed you too" she said, blushing…I put a hand to her cheek.

"You're blush is beautiful" I said, stroking her cheek.

I hoped that I wasn't moving too fast, but I don't know, it just felt _right._

The bell rang, telling us to get to class. I took my hand away from her cheek and settled for entwining it with mine. I love the way her soft hand fit into mine.

She had Gym this period and I had Physics, I walked with her in a comfortable silence towards the Gym and she sighed as we reached our destination.

"I…uhh…well" she said, stuttering and biting her lip. I smiled and winked at her.

"I'll see you at lunch?" I said shyly, looking down. Courageous Edward, where are you? She laughed and tilted my chin up.

"Of course" she said, giggling and running inside.

With that, I ran towards Building 2 and into the Physics Classroom, a class I had with Alice. She looked at me knowingly and had a playful little smirk on her face.

"Where have YOU been?" she asked playfully as I sat down. "You and Bella are so cute together" she gushed.

"Alice" I sighed, "You haven't been spying again, have you?" I said, smiling and looking down.

"I'm serious Eddie 'ol pal, I like her for you" she said again, in a more serious tone.

"Don't call me Eddie, lil' pixie" I said, laughing.

The class started and I drifted off to think about Bella again. She was so kind and considerate, I was very fortunate to have met her. I imagined the fun lunch that was to come, I imagined her laughing at a joke that I would tell, the smile in her eyes and joy I would feel after making her smile.

A basketball hit me then, right smack in the face.

"Oww" I said, silently cussing under my breath.

"Yo Cullen!! Where's your game, man?" A boy named Tyler asked.

"Dude, you okay?" A boy, Mike asked, jogging over to me.

"Yeah, man" I said, getting up and sitting on the bleachers in the Gym for a while.

WHOA!!! REWIND!!!

I was in Gym Class?!?!?!?!?!?

I realized that I had to snap out of my day-dreams, I threw myself into the game with more force than necessary, scoring 10 points. I gave all my concentration to the game, shocking all those who said 'where's your game?' I smiled in triumph as my team won, leading by 15 points.

After escaping the numerous hi-5s, I half-ran to the locker rooms. IT WAS ALMOST LUNCHTIME!!!

I was on my way when _Tanya _blocked my way.

"Eddie!!" she squealed. I hate that nickname, if I could, I would've been steaming by now.

"_Tanya_" I said through my teeth. She giggled unnecessarily and slapped my arm. She too hadn't changed into her normal clothes. She wasn't sweaty surprisingly; maybe she was too much of a pampered princess to even move. I laughed internally at that and put on a straight face to be at least half-way civil towards her.

"Oh Edward, you were so good up there playing basketball" she said, running a hand across my arm. _Resist puking, _I told myself. It's a good thing Mom taught me how to be a gentleman. I heard the lunch bell ring just then. LUNCHTIME!!!! YES!!! I get to be with Bella, I grinned evilly to myself. Now, all I had to do was to ditch Tanya.

"Umm, I really have somewhere to go" I said, trying to politely maneuver past her. She grinned a sickly sweet smile.

"Edward, why not stay just a little while" she purred. She leant in closer, I choked back the string of profanities I had lined up. ...LUNCH.

Just then, a nasally voice interrupted the two of us, and the clacking of the heels, which was unbearable, I might add.

"TANYA!!!!!!TANYA, GUESS WHAT?" she said, running across the Gym. She almost tripped too, I choked back laughter and hid my smile.

"WHAT IS IT LAUREN? I'm in the middle of something" Tanya shouted back, okay, I wasn't her biggest fan either, but hey, aren't they supposed to be friends?

Nevertheless, I took the chance and I ran into the locker rooms. Mike was still inside and I grinned evilly. Time to do some damage control and get Tanya preoccupied.

"Hey Newton!" I said, marching up to him after I changed clothes. I was putting on my shoes and I was combing my hair, just for Bella.

"Yeah?" he said, looking up from tying his shoe.

"I overheard Tanya Dashford say she likes you" I said, smiling "Nice, man" I added, to fuel his confidence.

"No freaking way!" he exclaimed, kind of like a girl actually. Perfect.

"Go after her, man" I said, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks Edward" he said, jogging over to the door and smiling like a doofus.

Oh yeah, this should keep her preoccupied.

_LUNCH!?!?! You should be running now, _said a voice in my head shouted, interrupting my evil reverie. I sprinted to the lunch building and I caught up with Bella as she entered.

"Hey there, stranger" I said, whispering into her ear. I was aware and I'm sure she was too of our very close proximity. I felt the air electrocute me, I was aware of her every breath, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. I stroked her hand across my cheek and she smiled at me, her brown eyes shining.

"Hi" she said shyly, a blush creeping on her cheeks. She dropped her hand and I frowned, her confidence faltered. She looked down. No way was I having that! I tilted her chin up and smiled at her. **[A/N: UNFAIR EDWARD!! Isn't it cute though? I need fluff in this chapter :)] **

"How was class Bella?" I said, dropping my hand to grab her bag from her, after much persuading though. I held her hand and we walked into the cafeteria together.

"It was okay, a little boring though" she admitted, smiling at me. We passed several people on our way inside of course, we encountered several people staring at our entwined hands, Bella seemed flustered, but I couldn't care less. I was with her. "How about your morning?" she said, as we neared the lunch lines.

"Utterly and completely boring" I said, winking at her. From here, we could see Alice from here, waving at us like a lunatic. "_Go away_", I mouthed to her. She narrowed her eyes for a fraction of a second and continued waving madly.

"Go ahead" I told Bella. "I'll get us some food and maybe Alice too" I said mischievously.

"My bag, here, I'll take it", she said, trying to get her bag from me.

"I'll manage Bella, go ahead" I said, smiling as I went off.

_**Bella's POV**_

This is just…WOW. I absolutely love this day.

We, me and Edward, connected on levels past our imaginations. Our closeness earlier brought shivers down my spine, it made me tingle every time he touched me. I was smiling all over the place now, maybe, just maybe, the Cullens were _meant _to come into my life. Speaking of the Cullens, I faced one right now, Alice Cullen. EDWARD!!!The sneak!! He left me to face Alice, alone!! _That's why!!_ I grimaced before walking forward to where Alice was.

"Bellllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………" she cooed, Alice was practically jumping in her seat. She looked pretty in her black turtleneck which she paired with a semi-tight cream skirt, her black high heels looked extremely cute but highly lethal to klutz like me.

I huffed and smiled at her. WAIT!!! What would she feel about this?? How would she react?? I had taken a liking to her brother who I had known for 1 day?!?! I frowned slightly and slowed her down, stopping whatever statement she just had.

"Alice…is this okay with you?" I asked, suddenly embarrassed, "I mean, I don't want you to be uncomfortable with you, I…." Alice cut me off with a tinkling laugh.

"Bella, you're perfect for Edward. I couldn't be any happier for you two" she said, flashing a grin. "We can be great friends and sisters…don't worry, if Edward breaks your heart, I swear to God, I'll kill him myself" she added, winking.

I laughed out loud at this. Edward came just then, amused by my casualness with Alice.

"Having fun?" he asked, giving me that breathtaking smile of his. A raised an eyebrow at him and winked.

"Tons" I said, and he chuckled. He obviously saw that I figured his strategy to get our food was just a ruse to save him from Alice's interrogation.

He sat down, setting the tray down, I saw him put down the bags in a chair and sighed contently. I was wedged in the middle of him and Alice. I stage-whispered as he caught me eyeing the chocolate pudding appreciatively, he leaned in and whispered into my ear, his breath making the hairs behind my back tingle.

"Wait Bella, don't get any food yet. Who knows what'll happen if Alice doesn't get her chocolate pudding" he said, chuckling. Alice narrowed her eyes. He carefully was reaching out to grab the only packet of chocolate pudding from the tray discreetly. Unfortunately, Alice's fast eyes saw this and playfully slapped his hand, grabbing the packet and spoon quickly.

"Why thank you Edward!" she exclaimed sarcastically, smacking him on the head, laughing. I laughed too and he reached for her to ruffle her hair. Sighing, he took the plate with pizza on it from the tray and pushed it toward us and handed me a slice, as the pizza was mere inches from my open mouth, I heard Alice sigh in delight.

"Mmmmm…this chocolate pudding is _so _good. I'm lucky to be eating it" she said, spooning some into her mouth. I chuckled at this and saw Edward, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Why I oughta!! That does it little sister!" he said, standing up and tickling her. She laughed out loud and I noticed their obvious closeness, they didn't care that they were in public, right now it was just them having sibling bonding time.

Nobody even looked; the cafeteria was bustling so everybody was wrapped in their own worlds to notice. I heard a booming laugh join mine and I looked to the back to see a burly looking teen, with two blondes with him. He had dark curly hair and dimples as he chuckled at Edward and Alice.

Edward and Alice stopped and Alice ran over to the brawny guy and ruffled his hair.

"Big bro!" she squealed.

"Hey Emmett" Edward said, walking over to smack fists with this 'Emmett'. Emmett looked at me questioningly.

"Emmett, we want you to meet Bella" Alice said, cutting in.

"Bella, this is Emmett, our big brother", Edward said.

"Hhhi" I said weakly. I stuck out my hand and smiled slightly "Nice to meet you" I said shyly.

He looked at me curiously, sizing me up, if you will. I could feel the beads of sweat forming on my forehead and I used one hand to push up my glasses. I stared blankly for a minute, gauging his reaction.

Would he approve of me as his sibling's new friend?

**~~~CHAPTER ENDS~~~**

Another cliffhanger for you guys. But this is probably a no-brainer anyway **chuckle**

I hope you guys have a wonderful vacation and I hope you're all well….

Are Edward and Bella going too fast??

Or is this fluff worth the speed??

Leave a review and I'll gladly answer.


End file.
